


Let's Make a Deal

by a_wild_moony



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Character Death, Deviates From Canon, M/M, Season 13 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wild_moony/pseuds/a_wild_moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker makes a deal Chairman Hargrove. He'll do whatever the Chairman wants with him and never contact the reds and blues again, but Hargrove has to leave Chorus and his friends alone for good. In order to do so, they fake Tucker's death. Wash isn't convinced, so he searches for Tucker. In the end, Wash isn't a fan of the man he finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to mention that I have never played Halo before and I don't know how the helmets work so I tried to make it as logical as possible.  
> The prompt was originally given to me by alpha-mel on tumblr. Go check her out! She also writes tuckington.

 

“Call Chairman Hargrove.”

“ _Calling Chairman Hargrove._ _Connecting call. Call connected.”_ The words scrolled across his helmet screen.

“Hello?" 

Tucker swallowed nervously and looked around. His room was empty, but anyone could come walking in at any minute. He turned to look at the ceiling.  “Hey asshole. I want to make a deal.” 

There was silence on the other end of the line. “Who is this?”

"Lavernius Tucker. One of the reds and blues.”

“Ah, I should have known.” the chairman realized. “Why, Mr. Tucker. To what do I owe this surprise?”

“I told you. I want to make a deal.” Tucker could see the man raising his eyebrows. “And don’t even bother to track this call. I had Church do some stuff to make this untraceable.

"Church. You mean Epsilon.” the chairman corrected.

“No asshole, Church. ” Tucker took in a deep breath. “Are you interested?" 

"Oh yes. I am very interested.” the chairman said sarcastically. “What could you offer me, Mr. Tucker? You certainly don’t have any money, or any valuable objects, and I doubt your army friends have any either, so what could you possible give me?”

“Me.”

There was a pause. “Pardon me?”

Tucker licked his lips and cleared his throat. “I’m gonna turn myself in. I’m gonna let you do whatever you want with me. You can use me to do your dirty work, and I would never contact my friends again. If I do this, you’re gonna leave Chorus alone and give my friends a ride home.” Tucker thought for a moment. “Including Carolina and Wash. And Church. You can’t take Church away from Carolina.”

The chairman was silent. “Well, Mr. Tucker. I never expected this from a man like you. This will be very exciting.”

“So do we have a deal then?” Tucker asked.

“Oh yes, Mr. Tucker, we most certainly have a deal. But I have one thing to say about this. It will be very hard to get you away from your friends. I do not think they will be as eager as you are to just simply, throw you away.”

Tucker clenched his jaw. “Are you calling me trash?” he growled.

“On the contrary Mr Tucker, I am calling you very valuable. I am sure your comrades think the same way. What I am saying is that we must come up with a way where your comrades won’t suspect that you turned yourself.” There was a brief moment of muffled silence on the other end. “Ah. You could fake your death. I will have someone arrange the particulars. Once your associates believe you to be dead and gone, you may come and... what were the words? Ah yes. Do our, "dirty work.”

Tucker felt his chest squeeze in nervousness. "Yeah." he said, clearing his throat. “I’ll do that.”

"Excellent.” Tucker could imagine that sly grin on the old man's face. "Someone will make arrangements. Until then Mr. Tucker."

“Wait.” Tucker said. “If you try to backstab me, or hurt any of my friends, I am going to be sure that I’m the first person who shoots you in the head. Got that asshole?”

There was silence on the other end. “Goodbye Mr. Tucker.”

The line went dead, and Tucker was filled with a sense of foreboding. “Please… please let this work.”

* * *

 

“ _Team two, are you in position?_ ”

“Ready when you are boss.” Wash answered. Tucker adjusted his hold on his gun and looked through the scope again. It was the third time he’d done this. 

“ _On my mark._ ”

“Sync.”

“ _Mark.”_

Wash, Tucker, Lieutenant Palomo and Jones pulled their triggers, all taking down four space pirates patrolling outside. As their bodies fell, Tucker and Wash led the group down the side of the cliff and down into the ship. Carolina’s team, consisting of Grif, Simmons and Bitters, followed suit. They quickly ran into the ship, taking out the two guards who’d come to see what the gunshots were about. Tucker slowly and subtly let Palomo and Jones pass him so he was at the back of the group. 

A group of space pirates blocked their way, and they had to take cover in branching hallways. Tucker closed his eyes for a brief moment and took in a deep breath. He looked around the corner. There, behind the space pirates, was Felix, as planned.

“Oh hey guys! It’s been a while!” he greeted. In his hand was a grenade.

“Fire in the hole!” he shouted. The grenade was tossed from Felix’s hand and rolled in front of the two teams. Everyone ran for cover, while Tucker simply stayed where he was. It wasn’t a grenade, but a smoke bomb.

After the bomb exploded, Tucker heard Carolina call for a retreat. Wash yelled, “Come on, Tucker!” at him as he passed him and stepped onto the ground..

Tucker pretended to follow him, and took a few slow steps after him, but he felt a sharp stab in his back. He could see the tip of Felix’s knife poking out of his armor. Felix pulled out his knife and smiled at him sadistically.

“Sorry about that, Tucker.” Felix said, as Tucker felt his knees go weak. “Had to make it seem realistic didn’t I?” he asked, as Wash appeared through the smoke, coming back for Tucker when he realized he was not behind Wash. Felix let go of the knife and ran at Wash, landing a kick in his chest and a punch that snapped his head back. Wash was thrown backwards, toppling on Carolina. Tucker’s hands were slowly becoming covered in his own blood as he felt the ship floor vibrating, and as he saw Wash’s helmet for the last time.

* * *

 

Wash’s head was still reeling from the blow that Felix landed on his jaw. Dirt spun up from the ground as the ship began to take off. Pulling his rifle from his back, Wash attempted to futilely slow the ship down, but he only managed to ding the ship’s metal armor. He aimed to one of the windows, and managed to shatter the left most one.

But the ship flew farther away, and eventually, Wash stopped shooting. He stared as the ship grew smaller and smaller, eventually disappearing all together. He could hear Carolina behind him, and the others who had come along on the mission.

They’d lost Tucker. He’d lost Tucker again.

“What are they going to do with his body?” Palomo asked very quietly.

Wash turned to the lieutenant. In a very tight voice, he said, “He’s not dead.”

His claim was met with stares and shifting feet. Carolina stared at him, hand on her hip and head tilted to the side. “Wash, I saw-“

“I saw it too. I was right in front of him.” Wash said through gritted teeth. “He’s not dead.”

Church appeared at Carolina’s shoulder. “Look, D’s telling me that the probability of Tucker being alive is at-“

“I don’t need to know the fucking statistics, Epsilon.” Wash interrupted. Grif and Simmons shared a look, and Wash clenched his hands around his rifle.

“It’s Church! It’s fucking Church!” Church corrected shrilly. “Why can’t you remember that?”

“I’m gonna find him.” Wash stated. He looked at everyone staring at him. “He’s not dead. I know it.”

“Okay,” Simmons starts. “let’s say he isn’t. How the hell would we find him?”

“I can do that.” Church said. “The ship they took off can be traced, but I bet that they’ll hop ships before we can do that.”

“Then I guess you better start tracking.” Wash suggested. He turned away from the others and started heading to the warthogs.

_I’m going to find you Tucker. So don’t die._

_Don’t be dead._

* * *

 

“ _Warning, intruder alert. Warning, intruder alert._ ”

“I thought you said they were two days off.” Locus growled to Felix. 

Felix looked almost livid himself. “Well, yeah! I did, but apparently they found us!”

Tucker found it hilarious when the two mercenaries fought like this. Almost made him forget where he was.

He’d traded, against his will, his old turquoise armor for the black space pirate armor, so that he wouldn’t be picked out immediately in a fight. So far, there had been two close calls where his friends had almost found him.

Almost.

Tucker was currently sitting in a base that hung to a cliff side. In the four months that he’d been working for Hargrove, he’d been on missions that included assassination, sabotage, and interrogation. He’d seen his friends on a lot of those missions.

Now, he dreaded them coming into the base. They would just get themselves killed. He dreaded seeing any of his friends again. He dreaded seeing Wash.

Tucker checked his voice distorter and tested it a few times. It made his voice much more deeper than usual. He made sure the bullets in his rifle were rubber, and he followed Felix and Locus out into the hall.

Locus took a team to the other side of the base, whereas Tucker followed Felix and a few other space pirates towards the north entrance. He glimpsed a few rebels and Federal Army soldiers shooting in the halls, and quickly dodged their bullets.

“ _Felix!_ ” someone shouted. Tucker felt his stomach sink.

It was Wash, alone.

What was he doing? He should have gotten a ship to go back to Earth, yet there he was. Tucker could have kissed him. And punched him in his stupid fucking face.

“Oh hey Wash!” Felix began shooting his gun at him, and Wash quickly dodged behind a wall. Wash ducked out from the wall and killed two of the space pirates. Tucker nearly got a bullet himself, but it glanced off his shoulder instead. Tucker gritted his teeth together.

Even by himself, Wash managed to kill all the space pirates, save for Tucker. He’d hidden behind the wall the entire time.

Felix came out and attacked Wash, landing three punches before Wash managed to land a blow in Felix’s chest. He shot at Felix three times, all missing. The gun clicked empty, and Felix tackled Wash. He rammed Wash into the wall twice before he grabbed the knife at his side.

Wash twisted the knife into Felix’s back, and Tucker saw Felix slide to the floor. Wash knelt beside him.

“Where is Tucker.” Wash demanded.

Felix laughed. “So persistent Agent Washington. And to believe that you got the upper hand.” Felix tried to turn and look at the knife in his back. “This is karma for stabbing Tucker in the back, isn’t it.”

“Tell me where he is!” Wash shouted. Tucker felt sick. 

Tucker stood from where he hid and took out his pistol. This gun had real bullets. He shot two at Wash, one hitting him in the arm. Wash looked up at Tucker and started running towards him.  _Oh no._

Wash wrapped his hands around Tucker’s head and slammed it onto his knee. Bits of glass from Tucker’s helmet visor fell off, and he felt blood start rushing down his face. He fell to the floor, head spinning as he tried to crawl away from Wash. But Wash grabbed him by his neck and slammed him into the wall. The rest of Tucker’s visor broke away, and Tucker could see straight at Wash.

Suddenly, Wash’s arms started to shake. One hand let go of Tucker’s neck, and it started for his helmet clasps. “Tucker?”

Tucker kicked Wash in the stomach, making him let go of him. Tucker tried to run away but he felt Wash grab his arm, pulling him back. Wash punched Tucker in the face again, his helmet skittering onto the floor.

It was completely silent, save for the gunshots that rang in the rest of the base. Wash stared at Tucker’s short wavy hair that taken the place of his long dreads. His nose was broken and dripping blood down his neck and chin.

Wash punched him again.

“You son of a bitch.” Wash muttered as Tucker stood up. He used the wall for support. “You motherfucking son of a bitch.

"Wash, you can’t-”

“Don’t say another word.” Tucker shut his mouth. “Do you know what you’ve done? Do you know what the hell you’ve done to me?”

Tucker stared at him, looking surprised. What he’d done to him? “Why didn’t you leave? I made a deal for you guys to leave, but you’re still here.” he asked quietly.

Wash let out something like a half choked sob behind his helmet. “ _Leave?_ How could I leave without you? You think your life is so worthless that you could just throw it away like this?”

“Because I wanted to get you guys out of here!” Tucker exclaimed. “I wanted Hargrove to leave everyone alone on this planet. If I told you guys what I wanted to do, you would never have let me do it.”

Wash stared at Tucker for a moment, then he took off his helmet. Tucker felt the hole of guilt inside of him grow. Wash’s eyes were shining with tears. There were dark bags under Wash’s eyes, and his skin had taken on a sickly color. Wash’s words rang in Tucker’s ears.  _Do you know what the hell you’ve done to me?_

“You’re damn right.” Wash said. “I wouldn’t have let you do it because I care about you enough to let you through your life away.”

Tucker felt his breath hitch as Wash stepped closer. “If you ever,  _ever_ try something like that again…” he trailed off. “We have to go. There’s a ship waiting outside.

"I…” Wash raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know what Hargrove will do to this place.”

“We can figure that out later. Let’s just get you home.” Wash said. Tucker swallowed nervously. Wash took Tucker’s hand and pulled him to the exit, and he followed.

A ship waited outside the base, engines running and ready for take off. Wash let go of Tucker’s hand to get onto the ship. The rebels and Federal soldiers were all piling into jeeps and escaping. Tucker could only wonder how Hargrove would react when he found out that he was escaping as well.

As the ship took off, Wash turned to Tucker. He prepared himself to take another hit in the face, but Wash only placed a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t leave again. Please.”

Tucker nodded. “Okay. I won’t.”

Wash took his hand away, and Tucker felt strange without it. “Let’s go home,  Tucker.”

He was ready to go home.

 


End file.
